My First Teenage Love Affair
by BellaLovesRypay
Summary: -"I seriously never thought my first teenage love affair would be with him."- A Rypay story told from Sharpay's point of view. Set on after HSM2 onwards.
1. Fate is playing a joke on me

**Author's Note: Inspiration finally struck me to write a Rypay FF after 2 years of wanting to do it. This is my first attempt at a Rypay story, so I personally think it's not that good, but anyways, I decided to put it here anyway so you can all see for yourself. The title of this story is based on Alicia Keys' song "Teenage Love Affair", because I think it fits the story. It is set after HSM2, just like how it is in our RP site. Oh, and yes...it's twincest, so if you don't like it, I'm not forcing you to read it.  
**

**Special Dedication: To my boyfriend Pax, of course…he's always the inspiration. He's my own Ducky. ) And to my little sis/BFF Sammy, who's also the Gabriella in our RP site, which you should check out (link in my profile)...and speaking of the RP site, I dedicate this to the Pervy family as well (miss you all!).**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own HSM, Alicia Keys, and stuff…I only own ideas.**

* * *

I seriously never thought my first teenage love affair would be with _him. _Of all the hot and gorgeous guys in the world, I fell in love with _him. _But don't get me wrong, I'm definitely not complaining.

I'm 17 years old, and thought I was foolishly and truly and deeply and madly in love with another guy that I totally went into extremes just to make him mine. And then it turned out that I was just too blind to see that clearly this guy does not belong to me. I hated to admit it but, he's someone else's _someone_...and even I, Sharpay Evans, the most beautiful, talented, and powerful girl in East High and probably in the whole Albuquerque, can't do anything about that. I had to admit, even bitterly, that even I can't interfere with fate…

But I never thought fate would lead me to _this_. I think it's playing a joke on me.

It was just last summer, after the Midsummer Night's Talent Show in the country club owned by my parents, that fate started playing with me. I don't know if that was my punishment for trying to change everything to work in my favor or something, but if it is…then I _gladly_ take that punishment.

Now, let's go back to what happened last summer. I knew I did a good job of putting up a front (of course, I _always_ do) that everything was good, that I had finally accepted everything. I clearly deserve an Oscar for that. True, I had to admit, my brother Ryan deserved that Star Dazzle Award more than I do, and not just because he's my brother, of course, but I saw with my own eyes how hard he worked to put the show together…and yes, he worked harder than me, I had to admit that.

But that doesn't mean I wasn't hurt, or that I had forgiven _them_ entirely. I may be the "Ice Princess" as they call me, but I'm still a human, obviously…with feelings and such. But what had hurt me the most was my own brother/partner/best friend turning his back on me…leaving me alone. And I don't blame him, I can't, but I blame _them_ instead. The Wildcats – they turned my brother into a monster that I almost didn't recognize him. Okay, maybe that was a little overdramatic, but what do you expect? This is ME telling the story, and you gotta admit, behind the dramatics, it's true.

Ryan and I grew up together, literally. We had always been together since birth. Mom had even said that neither of us liked being in separate cribs when we were babies. We were each other's only playmate, and because of that, we were each other's only friend as well. But of course, I _sometimes_ had to play the older sibling role, and Ryan knows that. For 17 years, he had always followed me, did what I wanted him to do whether he liked it or not, wore whatever outfit I told him to wear…he basically became my "poodle". And I felt no need to change that since he was not complaining anyway. That was just how things were between us. It was our normal routine.

That was until last summer. When I said that "everything changes", I didn't know and expected that Ryan changing into someone I don't recognize was included. If I could only take those words back and eat them, I would have swallowed my big pride and done that. But it was too late to even attempt that. Ryan Evans was not my poodle anymore. He left me for those Wildcat freaks and became one of them.

And I…I was left alone. Though they invite me to their parties, talk to me like we're already super friends just to make me feel that I'm not really alone and that I belong in their stupid group, I knew that in reality, I was still alone and their pathetic smiles couldn't do anything about that, unless the smile belongs to Ryan…which I happen to not see directed at me anymore, partly because I myself had been avoiding him…which brings me back to what happened after the talent show.

After the talent show, we – rather, _they_ celebrated under the stars. Zeke was trying to make me feel better by offering pastries and cakes that he baked. The guy's sweet…too bad I just don't like him and I never, _ever_ would. I did my best to act all 'Yay! I'm happy!' while Troy and Gabriella – ugh – kissed under the fireworks. How much cheesier could they get? Okay, fine…I know, I'm just bitter about it.

So everyone was happy that night - everyone but me. Even Ryan looked happy, or if he was just pretending then he was really doing a good job, like me. So as not to ruin the mood, I just avoided him and left the "party", I knew that's what he would like anyway. He wouldn't want to deal with an emo Sharpay anymore.

As I went back to my room alone, with no Ryan following behind me, I just…I felt empty. For the first time in my life, I felt empty…I have no one. As these realizations sunk in, all I did was crawl up on my bed and cry. Even Boi didn't care, he just looked up at me when I went inside the room and when he saw me crying, he just went back to sleep. Of course I didn't allow that, so I picked him up and hugged him while he whimpered and I cried myself to sleep, wishing that tomorrow would be better...or at least everything would just go back to the way it was before - when I was the princess and the star, Ryan was the prince, we were a team…and I wasn't alone.

But if someone ever told me when I woke up the next day about what would happen that day, I probably would have just laughed so hard about it…because what happened the next day was seriously unexpected and totally shocking at best.

Just like what I have said, _everything changes_.

* * *

**So there…I'm working on the next part already if you're interested. This story is based on the RP in our RP site, so if you want to have an idea on what would happen next, you should check it out (link's in my profile). ) I also made references to my boyfriend, Pax's (EdwardIsIntoIncestNow) Rypay story entitled Origins, which you should check out too because it's so damn cute and amazing. )**

**But that's all for now. Tootles! -- May**


	2. Everything changes

**Author's Note: First of all, thanks to all of you who have read, reviewed, and subscribed to this story and to me too. You've all become my fuel to continue the story. This is the next part of the story...it just basically followed what happened in our RP site, and I've just written it from Sharpay's POV...which I hope I got right...haha! So there...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still the same...I don't own HSM, Alicia Keys, and stuff…I only own ideas.**

* * *

_Everything changes._

I really had no idea how much these two words would mean to me when I first said them. The original intent was just to have a dramatic exit from the scene like I always do. But I never really thought of how much these two words would affect my whole summer…and my entire life. And trust me, I'm not being overly dramatic this time, you'll see.

When I woke up the next day, well it seemed like last night's wishes didn't come true. Who was I kidding? Of course they wouldn't come true. They're just stupid wishes and I shouldn't have made them in the first place, and I know I'm much better than that. Those were the thoughts in my mind that time…and once again, I was proven wrong. By the way, the continuous proving me wrong – definitely annoying.

And so I decided to spend the day alone, like I had any choice anyway. Well, I did have a choice, but in a situation like that, I think I'd much rather spend my day alone than spend it with my Sharpettes – Emma, Lea, and Jackie. Sure, it was fun being followed and adored and worshipped all the time for things you do and even the things you don't do, but seriously it gets annoying too, and that day was not really a good day for me to be annoyed since I was already upset. So I had to make an excuse (a stupid one, I admit) about needing to spend time with my loyal dog, Boi. At least they believed me. Again, who was I kidding? Of course, they'd believe me, they always do.

I don't really know why, but I just really would like to spend that day alone – alone meaning no Ryan either. I just figured that if Ryan really needs me, he would come back to me. If not, then I should just get over it and forget I have a brother. After all, I am the Princess, I shouldn't and wouldn't beg to someone…no matter how much I wanted to…no matter how much I was secretly hoping he'd come and find me and apologize. But damnit, why do I even care that much? It's _just_ Ryan, my brother, for crying out loud.

In Lava Springs, there are only two places I go to when I want to relax alone: it's either the spa, or the pool. For some reason, I picked the pool that day. It was like something inside me was telling me to just go there. So I went with my instincts, and after seeing the pool, I was so glad I made that choice. The sparkling, crystal blue water looked so inviting that day.

I asked (well, it was really more like ordered…or screamed at) Fulton to clear the pool for me. The old man had always followed me ever since the small incident that happened when Ryan and I were still little kids and was just starting to explore the country club and its secret places. I am really sorry for what had happened to his foot though, but hey, I was still a kid then, I'm sure he had forgiven me. Well, he better.

Going back to the story, I knew Fulton did a good job when I arrived at the pool that afternoon. It was completely deserted, just the way I prefer it. And even if he protested a little, he actually followed what I have said (surprise, surprise!)…there was no life guard either. Good. Last thing I needed was Gabriella watching me sulk alone in the pool area.

I went to my usual spot there, my very own pink chaise. As I walked towards it though, I couldn't help but feel incomplete…and of course I know what, or who was missing in this scene. And you know how it felt like? It was like I was waiting for a cue that never came, and so the whole scene was ruined because I just couldn't improvise, because it's just not the same…it would feel wrong. This particular scene needed _him_. I needed Ryan, as much as I didn't want to admit it even to myself.

Sitting on my own chaise didn't feel the same as when Ryan was sitting on the one next to mine. No matter how much I denied it even to myself and tried not to show it, I was missing him terribly. Even if I was still mad at him for just leaving me alone like I mean nothing to him, still I wanted him to come back. And this is so not like me, or at least so not like my typical front.

Because when it comes to Ryan, I am a different person. To him, I had no front…I didn't need it. He didn't see me the same way as all the others did, even our own parents. No matter how bossy or mean or bitchy I was to him, he still thinks I'm a good person. Even if I screamed at him, pushed and dragged and ordered him around, he still stayed by my side. He was the only one who was patient enough to deal with me, and yet I still managed to push him away. So that must be how horrible I am.

I let out a loud sigh as I looked up at the setting sun. What I was feeling last night, and actually even the days before had me thinking about one thing. Why am I feeling so upset about this in the first place?

It's not like it was the first time Ryan and I had fought or argued…hell, we've been arguing a lot ever since we have learned to talk, that was what daddy had said. That was also just a part of our routine…we'd fight and then make up at the same day. That was what I was used to.

This was the first time that we haven't talked for a week. I wonder if he has been feeling as horrible as I am.

I looked again at the empty chaise on my right and sighed, again. _Doubt it. _He is so much happier with _them…_than he was with me. I've seen it with my own eyes at the time I caught him helping them with their number. He likes _her_, too without a doubt.

Ugh. What the heck? Why was I even feeling a sudden pain in my chest?

I couldn't be upset…no way. In fact, I should be happy…with Ryan liking Gabriella, he could help me get together with Troy. That would work. That was what I _should_ be thinking.

But why the hell was I feeling…_jealous_? That's my twin brother, for crying out loud.

And yet, even that fact couldn't stop me from feeling this way, no matter how much I forced my heart to stop it.

As the sun set, realizations suddenly hit me. I wasn't upset about losing the award, Troy Bolton, and all those crap…I was just upset about losing Ryan.

And why am I upset about losing Ryan? And even about the possibility of losing him to another girl?

Because..._I love him_.

I love him…I love him in a way that I, his sister, shouldn't.

And what do I exactly mean?

I mean, _I've fallen in love with Ryan Evans_.

Suddenly, it was all clear now…

That was the main reason why I was so upset about losing him…why I miss him so much…why I wanted to see him so badly…why I needed to hear his voice again.

With a sigh, I finally took my eyes off the empty spot beside me. That was the only time I noticed that it was getting dark already, and there really was no point in staying on my chaise, but at that point, I just don't care. I'm clearly going crazy anyways.

I was about to close my eyes again when suddenly…

"_Shar!"_

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've started the next one already, though I'm going to be busy this week until the next...but I will have a short vacation soon anyways, so I hope to work on this story during that time. Again, I've made references to my boyfriend Pax's (EdwardIsIntoIncestNow) story Origins...you should check it out if you haven't yet. Ü And also our Rypay RP site, if you want more Rypay (the link is in my profile).  
**

**That's all for now. Tootles! -- May**


	3. It's showtime

**Author's Note: First of all, I would like to apologize for the loooooong wait. I suddenly had a life and a lot has happened and it has been crazy, so I'm really sorry that I didn't get to update. To make up for that though, this chapter is longer than the previous ones…so I hope you'll enjoy this. :)**

**Special Dedication: To my fiancé Pax for always being an inspiration and for being my number 1 fan…hahaha! And to my BFF Sam because she writes better than me and inspires me to be like her…lawls. And to my beloved Pervy family who's still there after a year and more…I love and miss you all and I hope we'll be complete again in the RP site soon.**

* * *

_"Shar!"_

I jumped off of my chaise in surprise. Ryan. Oh. My. Gosh. I thought my heart might just burst right then and there.

The one thought in my head at the moment was…is this for real?

But before I could think more…

SPLASH!

"Oh my God, Ryan!!!" I screamed, mainly because of shock…shock because I didn't expect him to be here. And also because of excitement too, excitement of seeing him…and hearing him call my name in that really excited tone, did he really call my name? Yes, yes…he did. There was no one else around here, and I am the only one he calls "Shar"…unless there's another, but I doubt it. Only I have a fabulous name that belongs in the huge marquee…okay, going back…

And I screamed because I was worried when he fell into the pool...

He fell into the pool!

Without thinking, I jumped right into the cool, blue waters of the pool in an attempt to save Ryan. But when I was finally under the water, one thought struck me…

Save Ryan? What for?

Ryan can swim. We've had swimming lessons here when we were kids, back when the lifeguards were still totally gorgeous guys from Spain, and not geeky, annoying, irritating girls from the Scholastic Decathlon team who tend to steal the spotlight…okay, okay…moving on…

Like I said, Ryan can swim. I didn't have to save him, and I knew that. And I didn't even plan to swim in the first place…oh God, I forgot to protect my hair!

So why the heck did I jump in? Why, Sharpay? Why? Why did I risk damaging my hair?

As soon as my blurry underwater vision was able to make out the image of Ryan, I've realized why. My heart jumped so violently, I thought it would jump off of my chest upon seeing him. I swam quickly towards him, and as soon as I was able to reach him, I wrapped my arms around his neck…I really felt like a beautiful mermaid that time.

And then a second later…I've realized that was a wrong thing to do..._very_ wrong. And that it probably shocked Ryan, since he suddenly bumped his head on the pool wall, hard. It seemed like it had hurt him enough to force him out of the water, which he suddenly did, so I followed soon after, worried…about his pain, and possibly mine.

After emerging from the warm water and clearing my vision, I instantly looked for Ryan…I needed to check on him…and had to make sure that _that _was just accidental. I, however, couldn't resist the urge to touch him again…I haven't touched him since last night at the talent show when he suddenly hugged me…and oh gosh, I missed that feeling so much. I know I already seem like the weird obsessed incestuous twin sister by now with all these thoughts in my head. Honestly at that point I was still confused...maybe I was just really missing him being around always…or maybe I just missed bossing him around and shouting orders for him, yelling at him when he does something wrong...you know, maybe I just missed the feeling of being the dominating older sister.

Yeah…I know. What can I say? I'm a damn good liar…we were trained to be good actors all our lives; it was all part of the practice. But no matter what normal people outside this fabulous business think, behind all the glamour, actors are still human beings…you know, with feelings and such, like me. I know it's hard to believe but even the greatest actors fall in love and sometimes with the least person you expect them to fall in love with. You know, like me.

I gently placed my hand at the back of his head, checking for any injuries that might have resulted from that bump, and partly because I loved the feeling of my hands on his hair…damn, I know…it felt so wrong and yet so right at the same time, cliché but true. I didn't notice I had moved closer to him too…we were only just a few inches apart, and it would have been awkward if we weren't twins…okay, I gotta admit, it felt awkward…at least for me. But I had to set that aside and decided to check on him first. Ryan had his eyes close, his head resting on my hand…and like I've said, it felt _so_ _good_.

"Ry, are you okay? What happened?" I asked him; almost losing my voice as his piercing blue eyes opened and slowly met mine. I could feel my heartbeat picking up and started to strongly beat against my chest, so strong that I was slightly afraid that Ryan might hear it. It was like I have stopped breathing, which was really true since there was suddenly a pain in my lungs from the lack of air.

Ryan looked like as if he was dreaming or something, he kept on shaking his head, like he was having an inner dilemma. I could only tell these things because we're twins, and well, we were together all our lives. You know, it's like being married since the day you were born…that thought just makes me giggle…even if I know you're probably disgusted at that. I could care less…this is our story.

Speaking of which, we should go back to that. So Ryan looked at me finally and said with a hoarse voice "Hey, I found you." Those simple words made my silly heart jump. Did that mean he was actually looking for me? His next words confirmed my thoughts. "It took me all night and day... and night again," he added the last two words with his cute Ryan giggle.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said. I could see the worry in his eyes, and it was making it hard for me to keep it together…even if I had to. I could feel the pain creeping up on my chest again.

"I didn't want you mad at me, I love you too much." And with those words coming from his mouth, I thought I was just gonna lose it right then and there. It was a good thing he had closed his eyes again, he couldn't see the many emotions crossing my face.

_I love you too much. _He had no idea how much those words had affected me. Even if I knew he meant it in a familial way, it didn't stop my heart from reacting. It was starting to beat faster and faster against my chest. Well that definitely was the answer to the confusion I was feeling earlier.

At that moment, I felt it strongly. I wanted to say it back, but in a non familial way. It was all so overwhelming and frustrating at the same time, that I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I could feel the tears welling up on my eyes, but I had to keep it together. I tried so hard to hold it back as I started to speak.

"I was mad at you, alright," my voice came out as a whisper as I admitted a part of what I was keeping from him. "But I could never get mad at you for too long." I added…the truth flowing out of my mouth like it was uncontrollable. I started to move my hand away from his neck. I have to get away from him before I say anything more that might ruin our relationship forever.

"I love you too much as well." I could not keep those words from coming out of my mouth. It was just uncontrollable. The bad thing is that I didn't mean it like the way he said it to me…it would have been easier.

But I really do love him. And it's wrong…so wrong.

And I knew it was wrong. It just all seemed unfair. I've finally found the one guy that I can really love, and yet I'm not allowed to love him like that. One by one, I could feel the warm tears sliding down on my warm cheeks…dropping from my face to join the pool water.

Ryan was watching me, I knew it…I could feel his eyes on me as if he was trying to read my mind. And I know it would only be a few seconds 'til he'll ask…

"Shar, something's wrong, I know it, you can tell me, anything, I promise." He was still after all, the same old Ryan I loved since then up to now.

I wanted so bad to tell him, too. I really haven't kept much from Ryan until now. But the only problem is…what would I tell him? Ryan, I love you so much and not because you're my brother…I'm just in love with you. I wish it was as simple as that.

"Ry…" I shook my head slowly…I couldn't tell him, no matter how much I wanted to. "It's just _too complicated_."

But Ryan, being Ryan, didn't just settle for that. One trait we share as twins, we're both headstrong and wouldn't stop until we get what we want. "What do you mean it's complicated?" he asked, his voice filled with frustration. His eyes were searching something in me, he was trying to get me to look at him…and I couldn't let him do that. One look would give everything away.

Because of the fear of him finding out the truth in my eyes, I started to swim away from him, and fast. If I stayed there, he would find out what I was thinking…and no…that just can't happen. He must not find out that secret.

I swam towards the mini waterfalls part of the pool, the one below the lifeguard tower…it seemed like a good enough place to hide since the water falling from the stones above serves as a curtain to keep everyone out…which is what I needed at that moment. I really just needed to be left alone to deal with these stupid feelings on my own. That wasn't hard anyway, right? I've always been left alone by everyone else, even by my own parents, and just recently, my own brother.

I sat there on the ledge inside the mini cave, still crying in frustration and thinking that this time it wouldn't be so different, he would just leave me alone like everyone else. A part of me wants that to happen because that would make everything easier…but there was this stubborn part of me that wishes he would go after me…to at least just see that he still cares…that maybe, he really did mean it when he said he love me, even just as his twin…but at that moment it just seemed hopeless.

My heart jumped a mile as I saw someone approaching the mini cave…swimming fast towards me. Was it really true? Was I dreaming? Did he really come after me? Did he really care?

He emerged from the water and stood just a few meters away from me, gasping for breath, but still staring at me intensely as if his eyes were forcing the truth out of me…and damn, it was slowly working.

"I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what's wrong," he demanded, and I was honestly taken aback by the harshness of his voice. But as I look into his pleading eyes, my heart just broke into pieces. I was just so torn. I wanted to tell him so bad because I didn't like keeping secrets from Ryan, and he would know them soon anyway because we're twins and we have that gift/curse of knowing each other's thoughts, but still…I honestly just didn't know exactly what to tell him. Okay…maybe I did, but I was just afraid of his reaction. I feared rejection, I haven't been rejected ever…but if ever…being rejected by Ryan, my own brother, my partner, would have been the worst. I just couldn't tell him.

But as Ryan continued to plead with his eyes, I could feel my defenses going down slowly. He has a point…he deserves to know. After all, we're twins. We're family. We should share everything. But what he didn't know was that was also the reason why I couldn't tell him what the problem is – we're twins.

I just decided to deal with that right there and then. That way, if he was going to reject me and push me away, at least it would be somewhere private where no one can see, no one would know, and I could still keep up my normal façade after. I was just expecting the worst.

I motioned for Ryan to come closer, slowly preparing myself for probably the worst thing that could happen to me – Sharpay Evans, rejected by her own twin brother. My heart kept on breaking into million little pieces as he continued to look at me that way, he was starting to tear up too…and there really is nothing more painful than seeing Ryan cry. It felt like I was being stabbed straight into the heart again and again as we just looked in each other's eyes. I couldn't stop crying even more as the pain kept on hitting me, I couldn't even start to speak.

"Please tell me what's wrong," Ryan pleaded as he took my hands, his voice breaking slightly and I just lost it. I have never cried so hard in my life as I was doing at that time. I squeezed his hands as hard as I can, I already didn't want to let go of him, and I already didn't think I can.

"Ryan...you have to promise me you won't hate me. I would seriously die if you hate me after I say this to you," I was choking on my words as I said it, the tears just wouldn't stop flowing…I was just too afraid of what might happen after I tell him the truth. I wouldn't want to lose him ever again; he was all I ever really had.

"I promise," Ryan said, his words came out as a whisper. "No matter what you say, I will always love you," he continued, pressing his forehead to mine. Tears were flowing openly from his eyes as well, and killing me every second. It touched me that he really does care for me, even after everything that had happened, even after I've pushed him away and replaced him…he still really does care for me. I don't think there'll be another person like him in my life; no one would ever love me like he does…which is what pained me even more. If he ever leaves me after I confess everything…I wouldn't have anything left in my life. I would lose everything that means a lot to me and all because I fell in love with him.

But I just couldn't deny the feelings no matter what I do, which really just leaves me with no choice but to fall hopelessly in love with Ryan. So maybe I was just really destined to lose. First, the lead role in the musical, then the Star Dazzle award…but please…not Ryan. I was silently praying.

The moment had finally come…I was about to tell him. And I was just ten times as nervous as I usually was on opening night. In theater speak, it's showtime.

"Ryan..."

* * *

**Boo, cliffhanger! Haha! No worries, I'm already working on the next chapter and since I'm really inspired, I would really work on that and would try to update as soon as possible. For now, leave some love if you can and thanks so much for reading. :)**

**And for some advertising, our RP site, which this fanfic has been based on, has just started again and is in need of a Tiara and Donny. So if you're a literate RPer, you are welcome to join us in our Rypay RP site. The link can be found in my profile. Thanks! :)**


	4. Cliche

**Author's Note: I would like to thank all you people who have been giving feedbacks/comments…it was one of the things that had inspired me to work on this once again, despite the busy life I'm currently living. Thank you guys! And I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, even if it is a bit short. :)**

**Dedications: Still the same people I love…my fiancé, Pax for being my number 1 cheerleader and the Ryan to my Sharpay in a Rypay manner…hahaha! The Pervy family! I miss you all!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Ryan..."

Words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was trying to speak, but I was tongue-tied and didn't know where to begin and I was starting to panic. It was like I was in the middle of an intense scene and then I've suddenly forgotten my lines…and I was starting to panic because I couldn't even improvise.

"Shar, just please tell me." Ryan pleaded once again, his forehead still pressed against mine, while his hands squeezed tighter around my still shaking ones. I could feel how much he cared about me just by those simple actions that it was making it even harder for me to formulate words because I was just feeling so overwhelmed, even more with how close his lips were to mine.

But amidst all the panicking, there was this voice inside my head that was telling me to just go with my instincts. _Do what you need to do…do what you want to do, Sharpay. Just do it. There'll be no other times for this anymore…just do it. Now is the time!_ The inner voice was just as bossy as I am…well, I guess it makes sense because that was probably my voice too.

So that was what I did – followed my instincts. I placed my shaking hands on his face, pulling him even closer to me as I leaned in slowly until I could feel his slow, warm breath on my lips and then…

Yes.

I kissed him.

I kissed Ryan. Oh God, I did.

At least that's called kissing right? I mean, my lips were pressed on to his, and my hands were on his face. Oh my gosh. I was really kissing him. And as it sunk in, my mind was starting to panic. What will he do now? Will he be so disgusted and push me away? Most probably…because that was just wrong.

So I prepared myself for his reaction, bracing myself for probably the most painful experience of my life. I already knew what he would do. He would push me away and be disgusted and would probably forget that he has an incestuous twin sister…and…and…

And then his lips pressed on to mine, slowly and gently moving against mine like he was being careful, like I was.

I felt like my heart would burst at that moment. It was the only answer I needed all along. He had answered the question of my heart. At that moment I felt like everything had finally fallen into their proper places, like this was the ending of the tragic scene, and a new happy beginning.

I never wanted to let go of him anymore, and I made sure to let him know that. I slid my hands down from his face, slowly to his neck and shoulders, his body heat warming my cold hands. I kept a tight hold on him as I put my arms around his neck.

As it sunk in more, I felt like I had wanted to let out all those pent up feelings that I've been keeping for probably longer than I thought already. This was finally the moment, and I just had to claim it. I kissed him with even more passion now, letting him know how much and how long I've loved him through that special kiss.

My heart kept on beating fast, and even faster when I felt his slightly muscular arms low on my waist, and soon on my hips. It felt everything but wrong. It never felt wrong to me, no matter how much I know, no matter how much the logical part of my mind told me to stop…and it seemed like Ryan didn't feel it too. At that moment, it was like we were no longer Ryan and Sharpay the twins; we were more like Ryan and Sharpay as secret lovers, a new role in our twisted lives, and my favorite role to play so far.

He kept me tight in his arms, his damp skin on mine, and it just felt like paradise without any signs of hell. We kissed like there was no tomorrow, and we only had to stop when I felt like I was running out of air, and so was he. So even if I didn't want to, I slowly pulled away from him, my lips slightly shaking. At that moment, I was just so afraid that if we stopped, Ryan might start to think…and then regret what we had done. I really hope not…but it was possible. Maybe he just got too caught up in the moment…and…and…

And then he kissed me again, gently this time, before he rested his chin on the top of my head, and it was enough reassurance to calm my nervous heart down.

"Wow," was all he said. He was as breathless as I was.

I kept on holding him tightly, feeling tears welling up on my still closed eyes as the earlier events replayed in my mind. I thought that was too good to be true, it seemed too impossible. I wanted to say a lot of things, I wanted to thank him for not pushing me away, for accepting and giving back the love that I had given him, I just wanted to explain…but I couldn't find the right words to say. For the first time in what felt like forever, Sharpay Evans was speechless. Something that everyone, even I, thought was impossible. Everyone knows I never run out of things to talk about, especially about myself. But at that moment with Ryan…for some reason I couldn't even utter a single word. If it wouldn't be redundant, I would have just repeated what he had said, because that was just how I was feeling too…wow.

I finally looked up at him, to meet his eyes like it was the first time. With how close we were holding each other at that time, he had probably felt how my heart had beat against my chest when our eyes met again, his blue ones melting me every second that he was staring back at me. And as if my heart had spoken…I said…

"I love you, Ry…so much."

And just when I thought I couldn't be any happier at that moment…

"I love you too, Shar." He said, looking back at me, his lips gently doting kisses on my temple…and I felt like I could die in happiness.

It was officially the end of the sad scene and a start of a new chapter in our lives...and for once, we were finally done acting. I could almost hear the deafening sound of the applauses and cheers of the imaginary audience of the story of our lives.

As cliché as it may sound, dare I say it…I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but here it goes…

It was the start of something new.

* * *

**So there! Is this the end or not? We'll see. ;) In the meantime…check our RP site because we have an exciting storyline and I bet huuuuge Rypay fans such as me would surely enjoy it. The link is in my profile. Check it out! And also, you're always free to join the site. New members are always welcome.**

**Toodles! :)**


End file.
